magical_campfandomcom-20200213-history
MC: Marianne
Marianne is the director of the Magical Camp. Backstory At a self-admitted 184 years old, she is one of the oldest individuals in the camp, with only Olivia being even older by a notable margin. Her age is due to her perfect immortality, although she does not know why she is this way. Born in the shabby port town of Marseille in mid-19th century France (then the Second French Empire) to a father she never met at the time and a prostitute, from birth she witnessed some of the worst humanity has to offer, including the prospect of becoming a child prostitute herself. She managed to escape that fate at the age of 9, but much of her history during the years leading up to and just after World War I is shrouded in mystery, although before she turned 20, she contracted with a fairy and became a Magical Girl since she essentially had nothing to lose. Shortly after, she invented the spell Heart Blast. She also admits she accidentally caused the Tunguska Event in 1908. After the end of the first World War, she happened to come across Olivia, a similar apparent immortal from Austria (then the Republic of German-Austria, until 1938). Olivia was a kindred soul who worked as a certified doctor in various hospitals to help civilians and war veterans alike. With the two having seen the best and worst of humanity, they decided to become good friends, and it was likely Olivia who introduced Marianne to the French man who would become her first husband, or at least helped things get along. Marianne's first marriage ended on a bad note due to her secret magical girl work causing friction, and that would become the norm for all of them. Only shortly after her failed first marriage, she met her second husband-to-be. While not much is known about her second husband other than that he was apparently a coward (and a notorious womanizer), Marianne would remain childless. When he cheated on her one day and she found out, she cursed him with an inverted digestive tract, and left him. During the early 1960s, with the nuclear arms race between the USA and the Soviet Union in full swing, Marianne wanted to end herself the only way she could imagine - wait at a nuclear test site for the bomb (dubbed the "Tsar Bomba" by the Western powers) to drop. Much to her dismay, she somehow survived the most powerful nuclear weapon ever created by humanity with almost no harm done to her after her regeneration was finished. On the other hand, she finally found her father deep in the ever-frozen hell of Siberia. Nothing major happened until the late 1980s when she would travel to Japan and find her third husband, with whom she had a daughter. This would be her longest relationship, which only ended shortly after defeating Garak, one of whose servants tracked her back to Earth and murdered her first child. Having collected many magical girl stamps to have her wish granted, she tried to revive her daughter which, while successful, also brought back an entity called "The Emissary of Death", who would not let go of the girl's soul. Marianne fought against him and at least convinced him to take another soul - which would be Marianne's Japanese husband, who sacrificed himself so their daughter can live. But this too would turn out badly since her daughter had changed somehow and Marianne had to seal her away. Before founding Magical Camp in the 1990s, she was the leader of a group of Magical Girls consisting of herself, Olivia, Evelynne, and Claire. Later on she would marry now-male Evelynne and have two more children, one of which is Isabelle. The other one and Evelynne died in a traffic accident, as confirmed by Olivia, who did the autopsies. Personality Marianne is described as a crazy person by most who are around her, including her daughter Isabelle. This is not unfounded, as she has no problem sacrificing Magical Girls in the war against the magicos, and Eric(a) and Isabelle are no exceptions. But despite being odd in the head and having a massive drinking problem, she is still a competent and powerful leader, and was once considered the strongest magical girl, having lost that title only because her own daughter surpassed her. Her tendencies as an intelligent schemer are rarely seen; thanks to her staggering power level, she can generally ignore strategy and rely on brute force and wildcard randomness to overcome any opposition. Still, she admits at least once that she knows about most events going on in camp, such as the deal between Veronica and Garak. Currently she serves as the creator and director of the Magical Camp Pocket Dimension. She did so by taking bits and pieces from various worlds overrun by the magicos, and combined them into a coherent flat earth-like disk populated on both sides, with the brighter side having the camp facility and dungeons, and the darker side functioning as a refugee area. While she listens to and occasionally acknowledges the advice of others, she has absolute authority over all events in the Pocket Dimension, although she usually leaves the menial tasks of administration to Isabelle, Nele, and Olivia. Aside from her overwhelming magical power, Marianne is also utterly immortal. She realized this when she was 19 or 20 years old, since at first she stopped being sick or aging, but eventually it turned into undoing damage in record time. She can regenerate from wounds, death, and even physical eradication, and there are no signs that this ability has limits. She gives as an example how she was once turned to charred bones and ash by a dragon magico, only to revive during her own funeral. Her immunity also grants her a phenomenal tolerance for poisons including (much to her frustration) alcohol, meaning she cannot remain drunk for longer than 30 seconds and even experiences a hang-over in record time, after which the effects are already gone. Relationship Depending on your choices throughout the game, Marianne may come to see you as a competent leader and useful magical girl soldier, maybe even ally. While Marianne does not have a visible Affection stat like some of the other main characters in camp, you can secretly raise Marianne's Affection for you in the following ways: Gutsy Girl: * During the Medical Exam, impress Marianne by slashing her throat when she dares you to do so. * Later in the same conversation, agree with Marianne that the magicos are dangerous enough to merit extreme measures, even if it means sacrificing loved ones. * When pursuing revenge against Yoshida, choosing to ask Marianne directly for the key to Yoshida's dormitory will earn you a point of Affection (and lets you avoid a trip to the Punishment Classroom afterwards). * Alternatively, you can decide to acquire a key, and then use the C-4 Package or Vir Shaped Charge to destroy Yoshida's door anyway. This will actually reduce Marianne's Affection by one. Having at least one Affection from Marianne will make her rescue you from Olivia when she tries to make you take the Medical Exam. Having at least three Affection causes Marianne to take Catherine's place in the Watanabe Inn Werechameleon rampage. Category:MC: Characters